Greensleeves
by dpiddy
Summary: University is hard for Buttercup and Butch. What's harder is them trying not to kill each other.


**Buttercup** **& ****Butch**

Buttercup absolutely hated being an adult. She absolutely hated that she couldn't be irresponsible again. That she couldn't play again. That she couldn't be 'free' again. But, college life had its perks. Partying, new people, staying up as late as she wanted, everything was heaven, except that rooms could be shared by people of different sexes. She was rather excited to see who her roommate would be, although she missed her sisters. That was the toughest part about college, being away from her sisters. Buttercup sat on her bed and looked around her dorm. It was neither too big, nor too small. It had two beds, two desks and two wardrobes. The two bathrooms were awfully small, just a tiny shower, a sink and a toilet, and Buttercup was the most unorganized of her sisters. The green-eyed girl was unpacking the rest of her boxes when heard the door open. Excitement ran through her veins as she was really eager to see who was her roommate. She turned around and…

"You? You're my roommate?" Her eyes widened as she dropped her box on the floor. It's been around 2-3 years since she hasn't seen him and, to her surprise, he turned out rather handsome.

"You've gotta be kidding me. When I asked to share the room with a girl I wasn't expecting to share it with _you_!" Butch spat out at her. Even he had to admit that after almost three years she seemed quite beautiful. But he shook that thought off.

"Oh, like you're some kind of player, womanizer. If we're gonna share this room for 9 months then I suggest you keep your mouth shut, you prick." The brunette took a step closer to him, fists clenched and ready to punch.

"Don't be stupid, you brat. You're the one who needs to keep her mouth shut. And stay out of the room when I bring girls over. I wouldn't want you to annoy them. He leaned closer, their noses almost touching.

"As if any girl would look at you." Buttercup burst into laughter and shoved Butch on the bed behind him. "Don't touch my stuff." She got out of the room.

Days passed and the two argued every single day and night and even paid a couple of fees for breaking the rule of silence after 10 PM. Buttercup would kick Butch out when she was fooling around with a few guys and girls, and Butch would kick her out when he was bringing girls over. That was the only deal they made that was kept. That was until the green-eyed monster called jealousy invaded their privacies. That was until Buttercup didn't want to leave the room anymore and until he kicked out everyone of Buttercup's 'guests' because he had to 'study'. The fights turned into ignoring each other which turned into silent stares.

He was beginning to be on her mind and she on his. Almost as if they liked each other. But Buttercup couldn't have that. She couldn't like the guy she's been fighting for 10-15 years. And neither could he, for she was the girl he hated most. So good, so hot-headed, so…beautiful. Damn it, no. He couldn't see her as beautiful. Maybe it was just lust, that was with every other girl. Yes, only physical attraction. Nothing mushy and romantic, no falling in love. But they've been living together for 5 months now, and seeing her wake up with her rumpled hair, in a large T-shirt, at her most vulnerable point only made him think about her all the time. And she thought about him, too, and seeing him with other girls made her hit the gym and punch the punching bag until it was completely broken. Either it was her super-strength or her super-jealousy.

Fuck it.

She hated admitting her feelings to anyone, let alone admitting them to Butch. And he was known to feel nothing but the joy of destroying things and breaking people. He was bad and she was good. He wasn't logical, like Brick, nor was he sensitive like Boomer. He was strong and nasty. And she wasn't smart like Blossom, sweet like Bubbles. She was tough and a fighter.

Right now, Buttercup was in the kitchen, which was shared by some student living on that floor. Her hot cup of coffee was now cold. She was supposed to wait until Butch was done with another one of his girls. But she couldn't take it anymore. The thought of any other person touching him made her sick.

"Fuck this shit." Buttercup got up and stormed in their room. She almost broke the door in anger but to her surprise, there was no one in that room but Butch. He looked at her, surprised by how pissed off she looked, but he played his role and picked up a textbook from his desk.

"Where's that girl, what's-her-face?" The green-eyed girl closed the door behind her, a bit more carefully this time.

"The fuck should I know?" He shrugged and opened lazily opened his book. "You want something?" The brunette boy asked her without bothering to look at her.

' _You._ " She thought to herself. "Um, yeah. To tell you to go in the kitchen. I've got a guest coming." Buttercup lied. Butch was triggered. He threw the book on the bad as he stood up and walked up to her.

"No. I'm not going anywhere." He said, moving closer to her.

"I'm not into threesomes." She replied, feeling his hot breath on her face like a mad dog breathing over his prey.

"Good. Because if I catch another person in this room, I'll break their neck." He whispered. The girl frowned and pushed him back a bit, creating some space between them.

"What the hell is your problem? I never complain when you bring you silly, small-brained sluts here. Why should you?" Buttercup yelled at him. He didn't say a word, he couldn't even believe he just said that thing earlier. How stupid was he to give in to his feelings like that. The brunette girl started walking around the room. When she was angry, she needed to punch. And she had nothing to punch in the room. "Get out of my way. I'm going to the gym."

"No." Butch crossed his arms over his chest.

"What do you mean 'no', you dick? Get out of my way or else I'll make you my punching bag." She clenched her fists. The Green Ruff smirked at her.

"Punch me." He said, earning a confused look from Buttercup. "Come on, Butterbitch, I dare you."

"You little shit!" She charged a punch directly into his perfect teeth.

And so it began. He kicked her right in the stomach and she scratched his cheek, grabbing him by the shoulder and throwing him to the ground. Butch grabbed her leg and twisted it, but not breaking it, making her fall down next to him. He grabbed her by her jet black hair and banged her head on floor. The girl smirked and somehow managed to turn around and kick him in the baby-maker.

"Oi, oi! Time out, that wasn't fair!" The boy cried out. Concerned, she helped him get up, looking rather worried.

"I'm so sor-" Buttercup was cut off by a pair of lips smashing against hers. Hard and hungry. When he broke the kiss, she stared at him, puzzled. He shared her feelings? He liked her back? When he opened his mouth to explain, she placed her hand over it.

"I don't want words. I want actions. If you like me, show, don't tell." She said and waited. But he didn't need to be told twice. Butch pulled her again in a kiss, a kiss ten times better and more passionate than the one before.

"You know," He pulled back to let them have some air, "You didn't really kick me where the sun don't shine. You're not that good, sugar." The Green Ruff mocked her.

"Fuck you." Buttercup laughed and rolled her eyes.


End file.
